dragonballztxtjtjkaifandomcom-20200215-history
Gohan
Gohan (孫 悟飯, Son Gohan) is the first son of Goku and Chi-Chi, the older brother of Goten, the husband of Videl father to Pan and gives Giru a home. Gohan is also the first hybrid (half Human, half Saiyan) to appear in the series. He is named after Goku's adoptive grandfather, Grandpa Gohan. Gohan's name is a homophone for gohan (御飯), the Japanese word for "cooked rice," which also refers to meals in general. In Mandarin, the reading of 悟飯 is homophone for 午飯 (wûfàn), meaning "lunch". Overview 'Personality' Gohan is a shy and studious intellectual child. As a child, he lacks the Saiyan fighting spirit. He must utilize his incredible half-breed Saiyan potential and emotional reserves to protect those he loves, becoming one of the most powerful Z Fighters. As an adult, he achieves his dream career of becoming a great scholar. Gohan, being only half-Saiyan, is unusual in his values and personality. These unique values and personality separate him from pure Saiyans; as powerful as he is, he does not like fighting much. However, when he is forced to fight, he shows special interest in protecting his family and friends. Like his father, Goku, Gohan has a pure and gentle heart. Also like his father, he has the typical Saiyan appetite. Besides concerning himself with his family (and his studies), Gohan has a strong attachment with his mentor: his father's former archrival named Piccolo. Piccolo was forced to train Gohan after the death of Goku. At first, the relationship with Piccolo is a frightening one, but after just one year, Piccolo admits his change because of the friendship he develops with Gohan and even sacrifices himself to save the boy. Because of this, Piccolo can be considered as a surrogate father for Gohan. Krillin also has influence on Gohan, as almost an uncle/nephew relationship, mainly because Krillin is Goku's closest friend. Though he claims he does not share the love of fighting Goku has, Gohan does indeed love martial arts and adventure. It is also clearly obvious he greatly enjoys being a hero. 'Appearance' Gohan had long hair and red hat with a Dragon Ball on it when he was a child. He also had a green and yellow shirt. When he became a little bigger, he has a resemblence to Piccolo while still having long hair. When Gohan becomes a pre-teen, he has clothes like Piccolo and his hair is shorter now. He also has a resemblence to Ultimate Gohan in Bojack Unbound in ZT. ''When he goes to high school however, he has a blue gi, a school uniform, the Saiyaman outfit with/without the helmet/bandanna, a white shirt and red swimming trunks and a green shirt with jeans. His hair become even more shorter with a bang. When he becomes an adult, he has his business clothes a suit and a tie. He also wears a black shirt and green shorts with pockets. His hair is the same. Biography 'Dragon Ball ZT' The Great Saiyaman Saga In The Great Saiyaman Saga, Gohan is seen walking to school after being dropped off by Flying Nimbus. He then sees Videl fighting some robbers but is being held captive and yelling for help. Gohan thinks no one is watching and transforms into Super Saiyan 1 which is later spread as a rumor in school called the "Gold Fighter". He helps Videl and swiftly beats the robbers and flies off with her. Videl, thinking Gohan was another criminal, starts punching him. Gohan then drops her off, then runs into a corner and turns back into normal. When he goes to school, he makes friends with Videl, who not knowing made friends with the one she called criminal. When Gohan goes home, he flies off to Capsule Corp. and asks Bulma for help. She then gives the Great Saiyaman outfit. After rescuing citizens, he then sees Videl running after him. She then screams, "Who are you?" Gohan says, "The Great Saiyaman!" Videl then corners him and kisses him. She then accidently kicks off the Great Saiyaman's helmet, revealing Gohan's blushing face. Videl promises to keep it a secret only if he teaches her how to fly and do blasts. He quickly accepts. After seeing who Gohan really is, Videl develops feelings for Gohan. He also gives her the Saiyaman 2 outfit from Bulma. The Majin Buu Saga Videl is the one who defeats Majin Buu who absorbed Ultimate Gohan, Gotenks, and Piccolo. Videl, frustrated at the fact at Majin Buu absorbed her boyfriend and his relatives, destroys Super Buu with a huge blast as a Super Saiyan 1. After reviving the others from Buu's wrath, Gohan and Videl go into a relationship. At the end of Dragon Ball ZT, Gohan is seen marrying Videl. He also stars in Dragon Ball ZT: What REALLY Happened at the Cell Games and Dragon Ball ZT: Broly Fourth Coming. 'Dragon Ball XT' Baby Saga Gohan is first seen in Dragon Ball XT when Android 18 is transforming the robot Giru into a human. Pan is excited to see her friend as a human. Gohan and Videl had told Android 18 to make Giru look like Gohan in his pre-teen years with Kai clothes. Gohan is one of the secondary characters in Dragon Ball XT. Gohan is not seen only except when Baby comes back and absorbs Uub and when he and Videl think about Pan and the others. 'Dragon Ball JT' Gohan is first seen in Dragon Ball JT when he is seen caressing his grandchildren Aphrodite and Rohan. He takes care of them with Videl when Pan and Giru are not there. Gohan is seen helping his grandchildren beat Broly in his fifth coming. He is also seen at Aphrodite and Majib's marriage. He also sees Bulma Leigh shopping with her grandfather, Vegeta. Gohan is seen at the messed-up World Tournament with Videl as the audience. 'Dragon Ball J Kai''' Gohan is first seen in Dragon Ball J Kai when he goes to Bulma's house to see Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. Gohan is also seen when he fights Bardock not knowing he is beating up his own grandfather. He is seen when it is the end of Dragon Ball J Kai when Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. go with Gokou to the park. Relationships Videl Videl is Gohan's wife. They start a relationship after the Majin Buu Saga. They first kiss when Videl tries to find out what is the Great Saiyaman's identity. Even though she was intially cold at Gohan at first, she eventually warmed to him. Goten Goten is Gohan's brother. He is very brother-like to him until Goten tries to get Videl for himself. Gohan gets very jealous of Goten when he tries to impress Videl. In The Adventures of Goten and Trunks Episode 4: Camping with Goten, Goten fights alongside Trrunks to defeat Gohan to get a kiss from Videl. Gohan wins, so he gets a kiss from Videl, which leaves the boys upset and with envy. Goku Goku is Gohan's father. He has a very strong father-son relationship with him. When Goku dies against Cell, Gohan starts crying. When Goku comes back in the Great Saiyaman Saga, Gohan is very happy and tells Goten to hug him. Angela/Zangya Angela likes Gohan. In Bojack Unbound ZT, Angela gives him her number and tries to steal him from Videl. Category:Good Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Z Fighters Category:Saiyan Category:Hybrid Category:Human